This is how we break
by Cupid's ichor
Summary: Exorcists don’t go to heaven or hell, we’re burnt asunder and cover the earth in ash Even in death Allen Walker is still hope, life, and love. Mainly:RabiKanda, slight AllenRinali. A story between the four. Char death DARK FIC.
1. SIX

Title: This is how we break  
Author: CI  
Rating: T for inexplicit sex, angst, death, and curses. (later chaps peeps)  
RabixKanda. Implied AllenxRinali, hints of RabixAllen, KandaxAllen, because damn it everyone likes Allen! A story between the four of them.

* * *

ONE

If you asked the Black Order for their number of deaths the amount would reach into the thousands and constantly be increasing. Exorcists, finders, those affiliated with the order, stripped of identity and counted as a number. If you asked the Black Order for their status in the war no one would answer, for the dead speak louder than the living and the living fear their own hearts for the dead.

If you asked the Black Order if their was any hope left in winning the war Komui Li, chief of the science department would say one thing and one thing only.

"Allen Walker is dead."

And if you knew anything about the Black Order you would know instantly what those words meant.

* * *

Rabi runs down the hallway, heels clicking, echoing down the stone floors of the castle. It is the fourth day after their last mission. And he is afraid of time and that the earth was collapsing again beneath his feet. Where four was, there are three. Three. Two. One.

Zero.

"Rinali! Rinali, wait where are you going?"

She looks surprised, "Just for a walk. I need to exercise my legs."

"No."

Rabi swallows, "Don't go; just wait a little longer. He'll come back. You'll see." Rinali looks incredulous and places her hands on Rabi's, trying to lessen his grip on her shoulders. It's the middle of the night where rebirth has stolen the moon, and the Earl has stolen their resolve.

"It's been too long" She says softly, because voices echo amongst the hallways and mingle with her own. Hers is a whisper that Rabi can hardly hear over the sound of the dead.

"I can't just wait here Rabi, the silence is suffocating. No one talks about it, like they're trying to avoid it. We're not allowed to mourn." She says as a final out burst and he hugs her tightly as if to retain her pieces.

But he doesn't know she is the wind and in a muffled breath she mutters nothings against his jacket. She's already at the base of the cliff when he notices she's out of his grasp, and he nearly follows her when she walks off. Falling into the fog there are green lights.

She said: "Don't follow me."

He said: "I can't promise you."

She's like wind, he thinks. She floats away.

* * *

Kanda tries not to notice Komui anymore. It's terribly awkward around the older man, more so than usual. He's strictly in business mode, going through papers and digesting information. Everyone knows that in the quiet of his paper flooded room he is the one who counts the number dead. It is after four days that missing persons are considered dead or strays. Four days without communication in a war is enough time to be considered dead, time is the Earl's pawn.

Kanda is especially aware that Komui frantically threads through papers to keep busy. As for the rest of them, including the exorcists, there haven't been any missions since their last. Kanda comes each day and each day it's the same thing.

"Sorry Kanda nothing today. No unusual reports, nothing."

Kanda huffs distastefully. He's beginning to hate that word. Nothing. There's nothing to say, there is nothing we could have done, there is nothing.

And like the word he detests so much the long haired exorcist says nothing and waits to be dismissed. Komui is looking at Kanda like a child, trying to make a serious face. Kanda notices how Komui looks dead tired with plenty of luggage underneath his eyes, enough to run away with.

"Dismissed." Komui says and slumps exhaustingly on his desk. Kanda takes the coffee cup on the desk, the one with the smiling pink rabbit, "You should get some rest." He says firmly, more of an order which Rinali should be giving, not him.

Komui is almost laughing, "Kanda you know very well I can't sleep anymore."

For some reason that infuriates Kanda, there are crows feet forming by the chief's eyes, dark circles under his eyes, and a hollow sound of pitiful laughter. Kanda leers and smashes the cup to the ground.

"Well try harder, try fucking harder."

". . .That was a present from Rinali."

When Reever rushes in, Kanda scoffs out the door. Komui watches the young exorcist's back; without ill-intent or malice, he just observes.

"Chief?"

"Reever could you fetch me some more coffee?"

* * *

"_Why are you going to die?"_

"_We all die someday, you know."_

"_I heard you sold away your heart. You shouldn't die like that, without a heart."_

"_You wouldn't understand. Don't talk about it, don't fucking talk anymore." _

"_You can have mine."_

"A bookman has no need for a heart."

Rabi doesn't like to be in any part of the castle alone, because it's when the voices are the loudest and he starts to feel compelled to comply. So instead he thinks of the years of his youth with Yuu, or happier days with Allen or how he became friends with Rinali; because broken hearts are broken hearts are broken hearts and there are pieces and shards that he always keeps to himself to reminisce.

Rabi finds Kanda in his room with the door slightly open. He knocks first, but enters anyway. Kanda is standing still by the window sill.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I think you know; I want my heart back." Rabi smiles jokingly, and for a second Kanda is reminded of Allen because if it was one thing the two exorcists shared was the same idiotic smile. But Rabi is not Allen, just as Allen was never Rabi.

Kanda doesn't say anything, his back is straight and he continues to count the stars out the window. Rabi approaches and sits on Kanda's bed watching the pale exorcist as his presence seems to seep away through the window. He's reminded of Rinali who took the wind with her; perhaps the night will be lost in Kanda's leave.

"Wherever you're going, I'm coming with you." Rabi says in all seriousness.

Kanda eyes him and smirks slightly. Rabi continues, "You know where Rinali is, don't you? She told you didn't she?"

"Why the hell don't you guys tell me anything? No one talks anymore, that's why Rinali left in the first place! You take a guy like Allen Walker, a guy who was everyone's hope and he fucking disappears and suddenly his name is taboo!"

"Rabi, you're a fucking idiot, stop talking."

"_Kanda, those people from before, they're dead aren't they?" _

"_. . . Yeah."_

"_Do you know what happens when we die, Yuu? Do you?--" _

"No because you're sure as hell not going to tell me any—Kanda grabbed his throat and kissed him hard. It was dark so it was a clumsy kiss, but Kanda seemed to be able to see and when he pulled away Rabi was visibly red and bleeding where he was bitten.

"They'll hear you damn it. Let's go." And like a cat Kanda leapt from the window with Rabi closely behind.

"_--Exorcists don't go to heaven or hell, we're burnt asunder and cover the earth in ash." _

* * *

A/N: Why am I writing this? Who knows? I've always wanted to write a RabiKanda though (and omg there is some KA in there?!). Kanda's not one of those people I write, so this will be interesting. Oh, yeahs this is a multichap fic, ppls

Reviews would be nice. :)


	2. FIVE

Ooo, I might have to change the rating to mature. Lazy me probably won't do it till the end.

TWO

* * *

Opening scene: Kanda and Rabi are on a ship half way to their destination. Rabi used his hammer to catch it. They sit, they wait.

* * *

When Kanda thinks about it he really doesn't know why they are chasing after Rinali. After all it wasn't like it was his responsibility to watch over the girl. Something told him that if Rabi never asked, if the future bookman never ventured into his room, perhaps Kanda would still be in his room tapping his fingers on the sill.

Rinali had told him, not Rabi, not even her brother of her destination. Kanda takes a long breath and shutters.

Kanda looks to his partner to still his thoughts; Rabi, who is leaning into the window, is talking to himself. It's just incoherent mumblings, perhaps just motivation; Kanda thinks there is a simple reason and that is, the future bookman is starting to deteriorate.

"Sorry. I—it's just if I don't say anything back."

"It's alright; I don't need to hear your explanation."

Sometimes Rabi thinks he'll realize one day that he's dead and he's been dead for a long time. The voices will stop on that day.

"We should be there soon. I suggest you get some rest."

They had a great deal of trouble catching the boat because of Rabi's sluggishness. Rabi however doesn't sleep, not anymore. He's afraid to, and even with Kanda's words he knows that even Yuu fakes sleep. Kanda's eyes are half lidded, Rabi watches as if the shadows will take him away as well.

Destination: Japan.

* * *

"She said that she would be here." Kanda says, looking around the quiet gray-washed town. Somehow Rabi's not surprised, he's a bit hurt that he was the one she ran out on and Kanda was the privy in her plan.

"There must be something wrong." Kanda mutters.

Then they heard it, the scream that split through the air and to Rabi's notice the wind came back. It was the frantic screams of: "Allen-kun, Allen-kun." And that's all it took to get the two exorcists running in her direction.

But God is not in today and Allen is no where in sight, just a gathering of colossus Akuma and one thin black and green butterfly fluttering around mechanically. It's almost sad, Rabi thinks. She's given grace to a god who is defeating her.

Kanda is the first the charge, Rabi follows soon after because there's a question that echoes in his head, but he ignores it as they go to help Rinali. Rinali, who is full of grace and beauty as she tumbles to the ground probably would look glorious in death, Rabi thinks. He runs harder because he doesn't want to loose her, not before he finds out why she is screaming _his_ name.

Allen.

Kanda is the one who catches her. And in a timed motion her eyes shoot open moves to kick him, reflexively Kanda takes out his katana to dodge. She tries again and this time the mugen slices her thigh.

"You came." She says surprised. Kanda watches before running straight into the fight, Rinali collapses and welcomes unconsciousness.

Rabi's a bit off but he can read lips when she says, "Allen-kun's alive."

Rabi's sure Kanda knows too, because he has just sliced his fifth Akuma. More are in the midst and Rabi uses the heaven seal to hide away in the fog so he can drag both of his comrades to safety.

* * *

When Kanda awakes he finds himself slumped in a dark candle lit room. Ghosts play in the shadows of a candle and he's startled by the emblem of a golden cross on the wall. Rinali, who is next to him, is crying in her sleep, whimpering and muttering incoherent nothings. He leaves her and lets her sleep knowing that she won't awake for a couple of hours. Anyone cut by the mugen experienced nightmares until the wound healed.

He touches her face as if to ease the spell and she hushes. Content he walks out of the room way where Rabi awaits in the main part of the church, he is sitting in a pew. The stained glass windows play with colors that light up like little crystals illumining the church in a colorful dark glow. It is raining and the only indication is the large hole in the ceiling where the roof is collapsing.

"It's an after effect from using the heaven seal to manipulate nature." Referring to the rain, Rabi holds out his hand to catch the drops of moisture.

"I hate the rain." Kanda muses and stands next to Rabi but not quite close enough to get wet.

"Heh," He smiles a bit, it's sad though, Kanda watches. ". . .so is she ok? She was crying before, I. .I couldn't watch." He feels guilty, for letting her go in the first place, for not being the person to. . .to.

"Rabi move from that spot, you're getting wet." Kanda huffs annoyed and pulls Rabi's sleeve so that they are sitting beneath the giant cross in the front.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine."

Under the cross Kanda nods off, but pretends not to. Rabi watches peacefully and notices how pale and ghostly beautiful his friend is. Kanda subconsciously paws at his katana sheath in half-sleep. Rabi wonders if the wielder of mugen also is cursed with perpetual nightmares as those who fall victim to the blade.

Kanda never sleeps for more than an hour anymore and Rabi doesn't even sleep anymore. He worries and converses with the dead. They remind him how young they are, how Rinali's too quiet, Kanda's too thin, and Allen's just missing.

When Kanda shifts his hands Rabi can see that he's visibly bleeding from clenching the katana. Rabi takes off his headband and wraps Kanda's hand.

"Oi."

Rabi smiles when Kanda's eyes twitch open, "Don't start Yuu, I'm just doing us both a favor. I know as well as you do that you're the fastest out of the two of us, second to Rinali who's currently out of commission."

He finishes the bandage by kissing the wounded hand, "There all better." And Kanda whips his hand away as if burned.

"Aw, c'mon you used to believe that worked, I know you did. You used to tell me those cute Japanese fables when we were little. Then when you went on _**that**_ mission and suddenly it didn't seem good enough for you."

Kanda pulls at the collar of his shirt to revel the top of the tattoo on his chest, "You know very well what happened."

Rabi wants to complain that Kanda never actually told him the purpose of selling his heart away. He has an inkling that perhaps it had to do with Kanda's own personal issues and not the Organization. Rabi doesn't ask though, because it might be one of those things you just don't talk about; like Rabi's eye, and Allen's Mana.

Rabi suddenly has an awful feeling of foreboding and decides to hug Kanda around the chest. Things change that are unstoppable; never did Rabi feel so vulnerable and tired within the Black Order; never did the entire world seem as bleak as it felt.

Kanda stiffens with initial contact but relaxes under Rabi's heart beat, a comforting rhythm because it was promised to be his.

When Rabi roughly kisses Kanda, Kanda thinks of their childhood before he sold his heart for extra power and he wonders how he met the stupid red-head who happened to run into him in the hallway.

"_You're called Rabi, ne? Ano. . .is that a surname or your first name?"_

"_Neither. It's just Rabi; my real name was taken away when I decided to become bookman's apprentice."_

"_Hmph, Taken away? . . Is that ok with you?"_

"_I don't mind, I don't remember it anyways. But I like your name Yuu Kanda."_

"_. . . just call me Kanda."_

In the back of his mind he wonders just how they managed to work for so long and how Allen Walker managed to fit in between.

When Rabi licks the tattoo on Kanda's pale chest, Kanda can only hear the rain beating into the broken church and the heart beat of a friend he's denied for too long.

* * *

Let's see, to answer some things: This is RabiKandaRabi because I think uke!Kanda is utterly hilarious, but Rabi's willing to play both ways here. You can imagine though, XD I'm not a fan of KandaAllen but since I saw the Family Walker doujin I am pro AllenKanda. It amuses me. It's raining where I am, works well with the story.

hope you enjoyed.


	3. FOUR

Author's note: This was finished in a class. Yes this was finally finished and yes, I couldn't sleep so I am updating this. I still love DGM.

THREE

When Rabi was first initiated into the Order, his master had him swear to recognize that before everything else he was a strictly initiated to withhold and record information. So when Rabi left with Kanda he wondered if the responsibility and really suited him, for as far as he knew there was no other bookman who had rebelled in such a way as to rewrite history through the perspective of a young man consumed by his sense of comradely, with an eye in love. Slowly everything that was considered significant was being replaced with memories that were in his eyes the most significant part of life.

For the first time in weeks Rabi sleeps soundly and for the duration of the night. When he awakes the sky is still as dark as ever but it is morning as indicated by the light moisture of the dew drops placed on his eyelashes and crisp air. He stretches out, waking Kanda who tosses an arm lazily; he was always a light sleeper. Kanda just stares with half-lidded eyes as if expecting the incredible to happen like the world crumbing beneath his feet. Rabi was going to make a comment but there is a scream from the back room and Rabi springs to his feet.

Rinali is tearing the room apart.

Rabi goes to her and ends up with her pressed against his clammy chest. To her the hug is suffocating, but he is warm like the fire of his hair, it's not too comforting but just enough to quell her fears. She notes with a breath that he reeks of ash and moisture and too much dirt. But it's Rabi and she calms down and returns the awkward hug.

"A ghost."

"Rinali, are you sure it wasn't a nightmare?"

"No it was here, laughing saying horrible things about Allen."

Kanda's at the door way, arms crossed. "Are you sure he's alive? If then—

"No, I know what you're going to say. He's alive, he's alive." She pushes Rabi off because he squeezes her tighter.

"You don't believe me Rabi? He's alive, he's alive. If the Earl is alive Allen is surely—

Kanda takes her by the shoulders. "Rinali, are you sure?"

"I saw him, he's with the Earl. B-before the Akuma appeared they were together, he said he was sorry. He said he was sorry." Rinali trailed off, tearing quietly.

"Allen's here, you believe it too otherwise you wouldn't have gone after me." In the back of Rinali's mind she felt as if it was one of those stories where people chase hope blindly, like a lover or a friend.

"If Allen's alive then we'll find him."

In the back of his mind Kanda thinks they'll find him too.

--

A part of Rabi seriously was concerned for Rinali's well being, she was overly emotional when it came to people she held dear. Through everything Rinali has had the most painful experiences watching on the side lines, when she almost died that time at sea, or when she had used herself as bait. Even now she seemed painfully thin and fragile looking.

He wants to reach out to her, because she is what is fading.

He glances to Kanda, as if simply asking for help. Rabi, like Rinali was always vulnerable to unnecessary feelings of loyalty. Though, Kanda wouldn't have it any other way.

Not that Rabi or Kanda was any better but Rinali; the second youngest after Allen was in the Order for the longest out of the three of them.

"Rabi, are you ok? I know you said before that you didn't want to fight anymore."

Rabi's eyes flicker and suddenly the girl doesn't seem as small as before. Yes, he had said those exact words in a fit of desperation, but things like that; you can't control things like that.

"Hn, really you said that?" Kanda almost sounds amused, "We're in no position to simply give up moron."

"It was a bad time." Rabi says conversationally shrugging his shoulders playfully. This is comforting, we fight and it's as if the world's a show and nothing more. It wasn't too long ago he didn't understand, the war and everything going on. He knew what needed to be done but after several years in war with, the death, and constant fear, like many others he wondered if it was all worth it. For death was the only constant thing. Here Rabi is in his early twenties obligated to not only watch in horror as humanity is lost in the war but also record the events.

"Rinali, I want to fight for you and Allen and Kanda." Rabi needs a cause and someone to fight for. He's serious.

"Thank you Rabi. Kanda. The fact that you're here means the world to me."

Rabi and Kanda both know Rinali's words are genuine.

"Kanda?— you alright? You're limping."

Rabi coughs and Kanda is still, staring daggers. "Oh, did I do that?" Rinali says and smiles a bit. Kanda clenches his fists, careful not to give anyone the satisfaction.

"I'm fine."

"Does that mean I'm faster than you?" Kanda gives her a look of seriousness and refuses to give in to her teasing. Rabi who notices all pats both people on the back,

"Yeah Rinali's the fastest and Kanda's grumpiest."

Rabi smiles, his handsome face flashing a mouth full of white teeth, "And I'm the sexiest."


	4. THREE

Four

Somehow in a week's time the world feels a whole lot smaller, especially with only three people. Each night the boys take turns watching over Rinali who cries in her sleep. Her whimpering and half-hearted screams are stakes in the boys resolve. The boys start to disbelieve Rinali's words, and start to believe that she truly believes Allen is alive because she has called him before. Perhaps not on purpose, but she cannot be still in the night and her screams are enough to creak the houses into a roar. Tonight's Kanda's night and he holds her against his side contemplating nebulous thoughts about drowning the poor girl in the oil puddles on the ground. They are resting in another infested town.

Rabi wouldn't like that though; he likes Rinali. He likes Kanda, he likes Allen, damn it he likes everyone! Damned if Kanda doesn't like anyone. And he starts to think that maybe he should drown himself instead.

Rabi comes back with a shirt full of cherries, a couple wrinkly looking plums and an apple which he is holding in his mouth. He takes a bite of the apple when Kanda leers at him, "The soba stand was closed." He says dryly.

Kanda huffs, growls maybe. He pulls Rabi's hand and takes a vicious bite out of the apple, barely missing Rabi's finger tips.

"Hey!" Rabi practically shrieks.

Kanda swallows, "What are you complaining about? I'm allergic to cherries. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Uh, oops. Hey sorry"

"Forget the food, let's go." Rinali is awake, looking as if she was never asleep in the first place. She takes a handful of cherries and goes, expecting the two to follow.

As for the past couple of days the boys have been following Rinali, she was always the most intelligent when they could still call themselves exorcists. But lately it's been dead end, after broken town, after dead end. Somehow they've been deteriorating within the confines of their black, black jackets. But somehow if they were to be in their normal clothes some resolve would be lost. They are searching for a friend, their dead light.

Kanda thinks she's lost all hope and is now traipsing aimlessly. If what Kanda thinks is true then Rinali will kill them all. He believes the girl was once lover of Allen, and now she's just chasing his shadow.

Later when they settle down it is Rabi's turn to sit with Rinali. They are riding passenger on a noisy train. No there are no people, it is the train that is in motion, louder than the alive. Rabi was surprised to find one still in use in Japan, Kanda was suspicious, and Rinali was gracious. It had been quieting down, with only small encounters with wandering Akuma who were too low level to start real trouble.

When they get settled, Rinali and Rabi are in the back of the train car while Kanda is outside watching the tracks. Rabi hasn't had a chance to openly talk to Rinali since their last mission. It had been a stupid 

decision to split up, after what was learned. Irony was a funny thing, for all the determination Allen had to save everyone, he goes and disappears. Probably hurt or lost somewhere, leaving friends to worry and go stir crazy. Rabi swallows and admires the gossamer light that seemed to waft around her.

"Rinali, whatever happened that night?"

She stares at him wide eyed, and brushes a strand of black hair from her eyes. He smiles in that manner of nervousness, "Isn't that why you've been having the nightmares?" Rinali looks back down at her cup, takes a tentative sip and swallows. "I saw them, Allen and the Earl fighting."

She's fighting back tears, he can tell. Rabi restrains himself from hugging her because she didn't need that. "I don't even know who won, the last thing I remember was the Allen jumping to run and everything went black."

Rabi laughs, "That was the first time everyone thought he was dead." She's not sure it's sincere but she's laughing too.

When she falls asleep it's the first time in days that she isn't restless. In fact it's almost as if she's at peace, and somehow Rabi's frightened that she might have left him in her sleep. There is a rise and fall of her chest and just as he thinks he may fall asleep he is awakened by a scream. This time it's Kanda; in pain and agony for a comrade lost, for Allen.

_I'll save everyone._

_I promise. _

"You can't save everyone you freakin' idiot! Not everyone wants to be saved. Or can be—saved. If you're alive I need to see you alive." _If you're alive then you need to stop fucking playing around. _

Rabi waits with dark green eyes for Allen to oblige to Kanda's call.

Kanda turns and almost falls off of the train as a figure transposes through the wall.

A shadow of a ghost with a metallic grin, points to Hayden who becomes paralyzed still.

"You, Yuu Kanda, exorcist of the Black Organization call for Allen Walker? Well isn't this delightful, another exorcist, but I'm afraid the Earl is not in to aid your suffering." the Akuma crawls from the top of the train, spider-like with a candied tongue.

Kanda mutters something and the phantom writhes and laughs mechanically.

"That stupid face. Even if the Earl is dead that boy is dead too. So what am I to do? What am I to do?" And with a last smile the ghost is exorcised.

The door Kanda was leaning on is opened, it is Rabi. "Are you ok?"

"_Do not say that!"_

"_You're being unreasonable Rinali—_

"_You Yuu Kanda, love him too. How can you give up so easily?" _

Kanda walks back into the train.

"He's dead." Kanda says.

Rabi grabs his elbow and Kanda allows him to hold it for a second before continuing. Rabi knows Kanda wants to be proven wrong, just this once.


	5. TWO

Five

"You ok Yuu?"

Silence.

Rabi pushes Kanda down on his back. Kanda's hands are pinned behind his head and he growls in annoyance, "Get off idiot, what the hell?"

Rabi says half-heartedly, "I'm tired of this fight scene. Say something, damn it!" Kanda pauses, growls but says nothing.

When Rinali rushes in she stops in her tracks at the two boys wrestling. "If this is a bad time, then. . ." Both men brush themselves off; Kanda wipes the blood from his cheek and the spit from his lips. It's Rabi's.

Rabi licks his lips, "No, go ahead."

"It's the bridge. We should get off now."

Later Rinali approaches Kanda, "You didn't see him right?" Kanda doesn't answer.

"You don't have to say anything. Just don't let Rabi worry like I do." Rinali's figure seems almost transparent and her fingers light on his wrist. He wrinkles his brow and moves his wrist as if to release her grip, gently.

"Rinali, why didn't you tell me? Before you ran off to him you passed me. I could have helped you, I could have saved him."

She smiles and touches his cheek, "Kanda, you're an idiot. Maybe for once I wanted to be selfish. You'll see Allen's still alive."

Somehow the two boys have realized something strange about Rinali. When they first met up with her she seemed hopelessly eager, but now as they follow her off the train she seems almost at peace. Too calm, and she walks tentatively. They catch up to her quickly. When her pace slows Rabi feels suddenly afraid and he feels as if they are walking up stream, wading against the current of a river.

"_Allen's just as much yours as he is mine. We're all family."_

Allen is light in the darkest of nights.

Above the hill, pass the broken earth and destroyed buildings. There is a small shrine. Rinali lets go of Rabi and Kanda. There is a horrible stench of burnt flesh, putrid water, and blood. When a handful of Akuma appear it's reassuring for both Rabi and Kanda.

The Akuma, they talk and taunt and snicker. They know.



"The Black Order is finished."

"You need not be exorcists anymore."

The last one laughs and Kanda flashes back to a timeless truth.

Not friends. Not family. Not people. _"--We don't go to heaven or hell, we're burnt asunder and cover the earth in ash." _

Rinali runs, as air through her comrades. Rabi is distracted momentarily and nearly becomes victim to the attack but is saved by Kanda. Rabi doesn't want to lose sight of Rinali, because as much as he hates to admit it she always had a keener sense when regarding Allen.

Rabi pauses for a second in thought. _Perhaps fighting together wouldn't have been as difficult if you hadn't been the one in charge. Your chivalry, somehow allowed you to get away from us. Instead of fighting together the four of us, well that's just it; it was four until you decided to go ahead. _

There are two screams in the background. One of Rinali who is no longer in view, one of Kanda who is thrown backwards, forcefully hit in the stomach. There is Rabi who is stuck in the middle of everything and suffers a hit to his head, which sends him flying.


End file.
